


A Little Less Six Candles, A Little More Touch Me

by chiapslock



Series: Shiro Birthday Month [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It is in theory pre-kerb, Lazy birthday morning in bed, M/M, That's it, but I had thought it like an AU, can be read both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: Shiro wakes up tied to the bed and his boyfriends brings him cake in bed. He can't really complain.





	A Little Less Six Candles, A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Catching uuup. Day 28 will come in prob 5 hours lol! BUt still DAY 27 IS HERE!  
> This was written for @coppertellurium on tumblr who asked: "sappy sheith birthday, with keith as shiro's gift. keith gets two slices for them and they cuddle and make out on the couch and spend the evening wrapped up in each other" and while it's not exactly that! I hope it's similar enough! 

When Shiro wakes up there is a moment of confusion once he realizes that he can't move his hands. It lasts only a moment before he looks up and sees the silk ropes that sometimes he and Keith use. He tries to tug at them and while his hands are firmly secured, he could get out of them if he put enough strength.

The knowledge is enough to make him relax in the hold and enjoy the feeling of being tied to the bed. It has never led to nothing Shiro hadn't wholeheartedly enjoy.

It takes a second for the door of their room to open and he sees Keith coming in, a plate in his hands. Shiro can see a piece of cake on that plate and he smiles, amused.

"You know I'm not going to be able to eat that if you don't untie me," Shiro says, but he doesn't really mean it.

Keith looks up and smiles. "You're awake, good, I was starting to worry. You didn't even  _ stir _ when I tied you up."

Shiro shrugs. He has never been a light sleeper and he trusts Keith enough that his defences are usually pretty low when it's just the two of them. Also, Shiro likes being tied up.

Keith walks towards the bed and sits on the edge of it with a little predatory smile. "Also, you don't need your hands to eat this cake. You don't need your hands at all today."

"At all?" Shiro wonders. There is a little shiver of anticipation and he feels his cock react with a certain interest at the idea. He doesn't know what Keith has in mind exactly, but he doesn't mind sticking around to find out.

"Birthday boys," Keith whisper, getting closer to Shiro's face, "don't have to do anything today." His voice gets lower and Shiro struggles a little to reach him and kiss him. Keith, the asshole, has stopped just at the edge of Shiro's ability of movement so he has to push against the rope to do it. The way the cloth pushes against his wrists feels divine.

"I think I like this idea," he admits and Keith laughs, shaking his head.

"Good. Because I have no intention of letting you get out of this bed today," Keith tells him, picking up the fork and cutting a piece of the cake. A second after he rises it to Shiro's mouth, with a little smirk.

Shiro arches an eyebrow, a little bit surprised and looks at Keith. "Eat your cake, Takashi," the other orders him, and Shiro likes the warm feeling in his gut at the other's tone.

Still, he likes to push the boundaries a little. He eats the piece, but he can freely admit that it might actually look like he was giving a particularly thorough blowjob to the fork. He keeps his eyes focused on Keith's and enjoys the way the other’s pupils dilate. He smiles, letting go of the fork.

He licks his mouth and enjoys the way Keith follows the movement with rapt attention.

"If you don't behave," Keith tells him, his voice a little tight, like he's trying to keep a normal tone and failing at it, "you will never discover what is your gift."

"Isn't this my gift?" Shiro asks, actually curious. He would have thought that this entire scene would be his gift for the day, one he would completely enjoy if he was honest.

Keith, however, shakes his head. "No, this is  _ my _ gift. Yours will have to wait until the end of the day." It seems like an unusual punishment, especially because Shiro will think about the surprise for the rest of the day.

"What?" Shiro almost screams, feeling betrayed. The other smiles and shrugs, and Shiro can see the little devious smirk on the other's face.

"Patience yields focus, Shiro," Keith tells him and Shiro would flip him off if he could.

"You're not funny," Shiro mumbles, trying not to pout. He must have failed because Keith just laughs harder.

After a second, however, the other sobers up and feeds him another piece of cake. Shiro eats obediently and lets Keith set the pace. Every one or two pieces Keith kisses him, tasting the cake on his lips and licking some of the crumbles that Shiro can't pick himself.

All in all, it must be the best cake Shiro has ever eaten and he has no idea what it tastes like. He might have pouted at the idea of not knowing what his gift is, but even if the day ends just like this, he would be happy.

  
  


Hours later, Shiro is still tied to the headboard but Keith is now plastered at his side. They are a little sweaty and Shiro is starting to be a little more sore than he usually likes. Soon he will have to ask Keith to untie him, but he doesn't want to do it just yet.

"This was a  _ great _ birthday," Shiro says and Keith doesn't reply with words but he just caresses Shiro's torso. His touch is much more gentle than how Keith had touched him less than twenty minutes before. Shiro enjoys this immensely, too.

"Can I know my gift now?" Shiro asks.

Keith is writing something to Shiro's skin with his finger, but Shiro isn't able to discern what it is. Might be nothing, but knowing Keith it might be something he wants to say but doesn't have the courage to.

Shiro will forever be sad that he doesn't manage to figure it out.

"I talked to Iverson," Keith admits, his voice low. Unlike the boldness of before, he seems hesitant now, like he isn't exactly sure that Shiro will like his surprise.

"You hate doing that," Shiro supplies after the other has been silent for almost thirty seconds. Keith smiles at that, and he pinches Shiro's side. It's not like Shiro wasn't saying the truth.

"I asked him to give you a vacation," Keith admits. "I know you have to leave soon and you have the training but... I figured we could take a vacation before you need to leave for your mission. My father had a little cabin in the desert. No one would come and disturb us there."

Shiro thinks about it. Days where it was just him and Keith, no one else. Days of lazy sex and passionate kissing, of cuddling and just sleeping for hours on end. It sounds incredible.

They will be separated soon for up to a year and the idea has been looming over them every second of the day. Shiro is ecstatic at the idea, his first real mission, just after graduation, but the idea of leaving Keith has been tearing him apart slowly.

He has started trying to commit to memory every second spent together. Every one of Keith's expression, Keith's voice and his eyes. The realization that they have just mere months left, is an anguish.

"I love the idea," he says, and now he pushes against the ropes, freeing one of his hands and putting it on Keith's hair. He needs to be touching the other, feels sadness and fondness mix inside him, and he doesn’t know how to silence them. "I love you."

Keith doesn't answer for a while, and Shiro doesn't hold it against him. He knows that Keith isn't ready to say it yet, and he's willing to wait as long as it takes. It's not like Shiro has any plans to leave Keith any time soon, at least not for a long time.

"There are a lot of lizards there. And we can ride for hours without meeting anyone. We could race," Keith says in the end and Shiro smiles at the idea.

"It sounds incredible," he admits, laughing. Keith smiles as well, and for a second they enjoy the moment. For a second they just are, away from the problems and their responsibilities.

Shiro closes his eyes and breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos help in time of need (and stress. Totally self-caused stress but still).  
> And if you want to chat a little or idk, you can find me on twitter @chiapslock and tumblr @fatty-arbuckle
> 
>  
> 
> I have not skipped day 26, because I know you people are keeping score (no one is, I know). I just posted it on my tumblr because it's too small for me to post here. If you're interested, it's 300w of Keith taking care of Shiro after nightmares, you can find it [here](http://fatty-arbuckle.tumblr.com/post/171393520432/shiro-birthday-month-day-26-there-are-nights)


End file.
